Contemplation
by blablawawawa
Summary: Riza contemplates...but I'm not saying why don't wanna spoil stuff ;) I suck at summaries sorry TT TT Rated T for blood and my cursing XP


**HEYYYY! This is my first fma fanfic so I'm giving it my all! It's a one-shot! Basically the one-shot is about Riza Hawkeye and...well I'm not gonna give the rest of it away ;) so read on to find out XD**

It's been 8 years since Father tried to turn Amestris into a philosophers stone...2 years after the events of 1915 Roy Mustang became General...and now in 1922 Roy Mustang has become Fuhrer and Riza Hawkeye manage to become Major General...Riza has been by Roy Mustang's side for years now, with the one goal of Roy Mustang becoming the Fuhrer! She was able to help him achieve his goal, and being able to get pretty high in the ranks herself, she has accomplished her goal.

But then...tragedy struck.

What would be known as "The Great War of the South" began when Aerugo invaded the south in Amestris. Many were put into battle. The war was even more bloody than the Ishvalan Civil War! It is possibly the bloodiest war in recorded istory with millions of casualties.

...

"Our mission is to destroy the Aerugan military base here to the east!" Fuhrer Roy Mustang said while pointing to his map. His team consisted of Major Riza Hawkeye, First Lieutenant Kain Fuery, Captain Vato Falman, Major Jean Havoc, and Major Haymans Breda. "We'll split up into 3 teams of 2! Fuery and Vato will be one, as will Breda and Havoc, and Hawkeye and myself will be one as well! Vato and Fuery, you will sneak up at the east side of the building and plant these old shoes filled with explosives, and go in and place them in the building. Same goes for Breada and Havoc. Then get a safe distance away. I'll give the signal and you press the button on the remote to detonate the explosives!" "Um...Fuhrer? There are guards watching the base, what do we do about them?" said Fuery. "Hawkeye and myself will be inside the abandoned base south of the base we will destroy and we'll take care of any guards!" said Fuhrer Roy Mustang. "Is there any more questions?!" no one responded. "Good. LET'S MOVE!"

...

Riza and Roy were both in the abandoned base, on the top floor. At a broken window where you could get a view of the whole base in front of the abandoned one, and the other buildings surrounding it, Riza had her gun. She shot down every guard around the building with perfect aim. "Nice work General Hawkeye." said Roy Mustang. "just doing my job, Fuhrer." the others had planted the explosives and got a safe distance away. Roy Mustang whistled the signal and the others detonated the bombs. But then...from the corner of Riza Hawkew's eye...she saw a rifle shine. She pushed the Fuhrer out of the way. Then she shot her gun. "What the-!" _**BAM!**_

...

Riza Hawkeye was shot. She had shot the one that shot the rifle but not until after the person shot, she fortunately was able to push out the Fuhrer out of harms way. She unfortunately was shot instead. "AAUURRGH!" Riza screamed in pain. She saw the gunshot wound under her chest. She felt it fracture her ribs. She collapsed on the ground. "RIZA!" shouted Roy Mustang. Riza could vaguely hear him shout but her hearing and eyesight were getting fuzzy. She saw her life flashing before her eyes. Most of the flashes with Roy Mustang. The most important person in her life. She didn't love him romantically, but he was the reason for her life, to protect him and to serve him and to help him fufill his goal. That was her goal. Roy Mustang finally became Fuhrer ad Riza felt like her life was complete. But even though he had fufilled his goal she vowed to protect him no matter what...and that's what she did.

Riza could hear Roy's pleads for her to stay alive **[A/N fuck it she's dying I'm calling him fucking Roy]**. "In my lifetime I've shot...a lot of people...this is...a fitting...end for...me *cough cough*" Riza oughed up blood, and she noticed the pool of blood she was in was getting bigger and bigger...fast. "I think that this is it...Roy..." she couldn't hear him super clearly but she heard "No! You're NOT going to die! That's an ORDER!" she smiled "I'm sorry...but I can't...do that for you...Roy..." she breathed heavily...every breathe she took she got a sharp pain near her rib cage. "I think this is right...I think for all the sin that I've done...this is the way it should be. *COUGH*!" "Don't say that! You'll be fine, just fine!" Roy said. Tears started forming in his eyes. "This is war...war does this...and I'm content that I could do the best I could. Fuhrer..." "Y-yes?" "Have I...*COUGH*...done my job well?" Tears came down Roy's face "YES! VERY WELL! AND YOU'LL CONTINUE DOING VERY WELL! YOU'RE NOT DYING!" _I can just...give into...the feeling...of my departure._ Riza thought. _Arms spread out, bullet wound, blood, just like every one of my victims._ "Goodbye Fuhrer Roy Mustang." "Riza?" Roy asked...her body was limp...her eyes were half open and dead looking...her bloody corpse in his hands. "RIZAAAAAAA!" Roy shouted

...

...

At Riza Hawkeye's funeral most everyone in the military showed up. She had been promoted two ranks from Major General to General. Her mission was successful and she died in the line of duty. After the funeral, Roy Mustang stood in front of her grave stone. "Riza Hawkeye...you should be by my side...I was naive to think you'd always be by my side, especially during a time like this." a tear rolled down Roy's face. "Riza...it's raining again."

 **WHATCHA THINK? It's my first time writing a fma fanfic or a oneshot...I'm still pretty knew to the fanfiction writing, I got one ongoing story about Total Drama called Zombie Land which just got off it's hiatus! Please review and tell me what you think :)**

 **A/N: I imagine Riza with long hair again I imagined it grew back her short hair looks fucking dumb and so does Mustang's stupid mustache!**


End file.
